elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Online)
Abilities are class-specific actions performed during battle in .October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Combat in TES OnlineOctober 22, 2012. Zam Online The Elder Scrolls Online: The Big Picture New abilities are learned and unlocked by leveling up. Abilities can be combined to augment damage output. For example, a Sorcerer ability can use Synergy, and, when used in conjunction with the Dragonknight ability Conduit, a more powerful attack can be performed. Class Skill Trees Dragonknight Skill Trees *Ardent Flame *Draconic Power *Earthen Heart Nightblade Skill Trees *Assassination *Shadow *Siphoning Sorcerer Skill Trees *Storm Calling *Dark Magic *Daedric Summoning Templar Skill Trees *Aedric Spear *Dawn's Wrath *Restoring Light Faction Abilities Mages Guild Abilities *Meteor I (Ultimate) *Soul Trap *Magelight (Online) *Equilibrium *Fire Rune *Persuasive Will (Passive) *Potency (Passive) Fighters Guild Abilities *Dawnbreaker (Ultimate) *Expert Hunter *Circle of Protection *Trap Beast *Silver Bolts *Intimidating Presence (Passive) *Bounty Hunter (Passive) Thieves Guild Abilities *Not released yet Dark Brotherhood Abilities *Not released yet Emporer Skill Line *No skills known, but it will feature its own unique skill tree. September 24, 2013. Eurogamer; See How The Elder Scrolls Online Has Changed For The Better Racial Abilities Argonian Abilities *Histskin (Ultimate) *Restoration Expertise (Passive) *Amphibious (Passive) *Argonian Resistance (Passive) *Quick to Mend (Passive) September 6, 2013. Tamriel Foundry PAX Skill Overview Dunmer Abilities *Ancestral Guardian (Ultimate) *Ambidexterity (Passive) *Dynamic (Passive]] *Resist Flame *Flame Talent Nord Abilities *Battle Cry (Ultimate) *Two-Handed Weapon Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive) *Resist Frost *Rugged Weapon Abilities One-Handed and Shield *Stalwart (Passive) October 22, 2012. MPOGD Elder Scrolls Online Preview And Studio Tour *Crippling Strike (Active) *Passive Aggressive (Passive) *Puncture (Active) *Low Slash (Active) *Defensive Posture (Active) *Shield Charge (Active) *Power Bash (Active) * Destruction Staff *Destructive Touch (Active) *Wall of Elements (Active) *Force Shock (Active) *Impulse (Active) *Weakness to Elements (Active) Other Abilities Health Skill Line *Iron Hide - Brace blocks an additional 10% damage. *Dragon Blood - increase healing received by 10%. *Consuming Fangs - hitting target with a fully charged heavy attack heals you for 3 points. *Scaled Armor - increases spell resistance by 80%. *Deep Breath - Gain 63 point damage shield for 6 seconds when your health is reduced to below 20%. *Heart of a Dragon - After activating an ultimate ability, health regeneration is increased by 20% for 6 seconds. October 22, 2012. MPOGD Elder Scrolls Online Preview And Studio Tour List of Abilities (Full list of abilities can be seen on the various Class or faction articles) *Conduit (Referenced Above) *Equilibrium August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! *Fire Rune (An active ability from the Mages Guild) *Impale *Leeching Strike (A Synergy used with the Soul Shred ability. October 4, 2013. Tamriel Foundry Skill Overview: Nightblade *Lightning Splash *Magelight *Sun Fire IV *Shadowcloak *Volley *Slip Away - Used in Synergy with Consuming Darkness (Nightblade Shadow Skill. *Impale - An active skill shown in the Twitch TV demonstration. Synergies See Synergy for a list of known Synergies. Appearances * References Category:Online: Abilities ja:Ablities (Online)